Devices are known for docking laptop computers for connection to external monitors, power supplies, control devices and connection to networks. Such devices can be universal types or specific to a laptop model. In some instances, such as with a model specific device, the laptop may be directly connected with the device. In other instances, such as for a universal device, the laptop may be connected to the device only via connecting cables.